knightschroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Credits to ScherBeaR. __TOC__ =Main Stats= They are flat values. *'ATK:' Represents your Hero's strength, used for damage calculations. The higher ATK is, the more damage your Hero will inflict with his/her attacks. *'DEF:' Represents your Hero's endurance, used for damage resistance calculations. The higher DEF is, the less damage your Hero will receive from attacks. *'HP:' Represents your Hero's life. Once HP gets to zero, your Hero will die. You may revive him/her by using certain skills. *'Attack Speed:' Represents your Hero's speed. It affects Heroes' turn order and determines who attacks first in battle. ATK, DEF, and HP raises as your Hero levels up, and they can be further raised with Hero Talents, Runes, Guild Skills, Enhancement and with either passive or active skills. Attack Speed is different and cannot be raised by Level Up or Evolving; you can only raise it with Runes, Buffs, or by Enhancing your Hero (it raises Attack Speed by +10 on first enhancement). Each Hero has its own Attack Speed; it's has no relation to its type, and it's often a reflection of Hero's playstyle. =Secondary Stats= They are percentage values. *'ACC:' Represents accuracy. It's an opposite stats to EVA. The ACC's formula is calculated as: 100% + ACC - EVA = Hit Chance If the resulting value is higher or equal to 100%, your Hero's attack won't miss. *'EVA:' Represents evasion. It's an opposite stats to ACC. The EVA's formula is calculated as: EVA - ACC = Evade Chance If the EVA is higher than ACC, your Hero will have a chance to evade an incoming attack. *'Critical Strike Chance:' The chance that your Hero has to perform a critical hit when using any skill. Critical Hit Damage is based on the Critical DMG stats. It starts as 5%. *'Crit. DMG:' The multiplier for your Hero's Critical Damage. The formula is: Damage x 1.(Crit. DMG) It starts as 20%. *'Multistrike:' The chance that your Hero has to make a follow-up attack with his/her Skill #1 after attacking with any skill. It starts as 5%. The attacks from Multistrike can't be counterattacked. *'Counterattack:' The chance that your Hero has to make a follow-up counterattack after being attacked by the enemy. It starts as 5%. Counterattacks always use Skill #1 and can't be counterattacked further. Multiple-target attacks can trigger each hit Hero's Counterattack chances. *'Auto HP Recovery:' The percentage of HP that your Hero will heal at the end of his/her turn. It starts as 0%. All Heroes have the same values for their secondary stats. These values can be increased with Hero Talents, Runes, Guild Skills, Enhancement and with either passive or active skills. There's a cap for all secondary stats. While the correct value is still unknown, the popular belief states that it's around 80% for most stats. *'Combat Power:' Number used to measure your Hero overall power. It's only for reference. =Stats Differences Between Rarities= All Heroes stats are based on his/her type and rarity, which means all Heroes from the SSR rarity that belongs to Attack-type will have the same base stats, with only Attack Speed being different. SSR Heroes have exavtly 20% more stats than SR and R Heroes. All R and SR Heroes have exactly the same stats, with only Attack Speed being different. The common difference between SR and R Heroes is that SR Heroes usually have more effects imbued in their skills when compared with R Heroes. =Buffs= =Debuffs=